Many people like to multi-task while watching television. In some cases, a person may like to surf the web or chat with friends while watching television. In some cases, a person may play a game while watching television. These activities sometimes draw viewers away from television to their personal computer, cell phone, game console, or other network connected device.
Sometimes, computer users interact with gadgets (also called widgets) while surfing the web. Gadgets are generally written in a web markup language, such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) or Extensible Hypertext Markup Language (XHTML). Typically, gadgets can be run successfully on various types of devices, as long as those devices can execute the relevant mark-up language. These gadgets generally include or make use of a web programming or scripting language, such as JavaScript. Gadgets are becoming commonplace in web pages, such as social networking sites and customized home pages. Gadgets are also commonplace in desktop applications, such as desktop sidebar applications.
Some enhanced television systems, such as WINK, OPENTV, ADVANCED TELEVISION ENHANCEMENT FORUM (ATVEF), YAHOO WIDGETS, and OPENCABLE APPLICATION PLATFORM (OCAP), can display gadgets or other Internet content on top of television content. In some cases these systems use triggers built into the audio/video signal to link particular television shows or advertisements with a specific interactive application. These systems can associate an application with a particular point of a particular program.